


A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [43]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, 18th Century, 19th Century, Avortement, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Nuit d'écriture, Slice of Life, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive





	1. Comtesse Anne Phantomhive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Dame ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. 
> 
> Bon, j'ai triché. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps ça m'a pris pour écrire tout ça parce que bon, c'est parti en cacahuète comme d'habitude ou presque…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne Phantomhive (1650-1716) vit à l'époque où Guillaume III d'Orange devient roi d'Angleterre et connait donc le début des révoltes jacobites qui visent à ramener sur le trône Jacques Stuart (le dernier roi catholique de la monarchie britannique)

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

Anne

 

Anne avait évité le cimetière de la famille Phantomhive ces deux dernières années mais elle ne pouvait éviter de s'y rendre aujourd'hui. Deux ans plus tôt, elle avait enterré un mari. Aujourd'hui, elle enterrait un fils. Avait-elle au tort deux ans plus tôt ? En donnant cette tasse de thé à Valentin, avait-elle condamné Clemens ?

« Madame, j'ai un message à vous transmettre… »

Anne se retourna. Le serviteur qui venait de lui parler n'appartenait pas à la maison Phantomhive. Ses maitres étaient tout autre et Anne les partageait avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Elle se doutait du contenu du message qu'il avait à lui transmettre. Le Royaume avait besoin d'un Chien de garde. Le comte Phantomhive était trop jeune mais la Comtesse, elle, avait l'âge approprié.

 

* * *

 


	2. Comtesse Violette Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les révoltes jacobites ont lieu entre 1688 et 1746. On notera plus attentivement la Rébellion de 1719, année où les jacobites font alliance avec un ministre espagnol et où une armée d'invasion embarque à bord de deux frégates et débarque en Écosse, pour soulever les clans, alors que 27 navires transportent 5000 hommes vont en Angleterre (ces derniers sont dispersés par des tempêtes avant d'avoir pu débarquer). C'est l'époque où vit le petit fils d'Anne, Vance (1698-1744) et son épouse, Violette.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

Violette

 

Vance s'était vite retiré dans son bureau après avoir déjeuné. Il avait du travail mais il du vite renoncer à accomplir quoi que ce soit. On courait dans les couloirs du Manoir. On criait aussi. Vance pensa pendant un instant à sortir pour réclamer le silence mais il se remit à la lecture du rapport qu'il venait de recevoir sur les derniers mouvements jacobites en souriant. Le Manoir avait été bien trop calme ces deux dernières années. Il allait laisser les domestiques courir et crier autant qu'ils le voulaient.

Vance finit tout de même par interrompre la lecture de son rapport car un domestique frappa à la porte de son bureau pour l'informer de ce qu'il avait déjà compris en écoutant le vacarme que les tous les domestiques faisaient.

« Madame a disparu, monsieur. »

Vance se leva, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Je pense savoir où se trouve mon épouse. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Violette était bien là où il le pensait. Dans l'un des coins les plus sauvage du Domaine, assise sur un tabouret et… En train de dessiner ?

Vance congédia d'un signe de la main Madeline, la femme de chambre de sa femme, qui s'inclina et s'éloigna, mais seulement de quelques pas.

« Violette, appela-t-il doucement en posant la main sur l'épaule de son épouse.

-Vance ? » répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Violette fronça les sourcils. Son mari avait dit avoir du travail…

« Vous aviez disparu. Nos serviteurs s'inquiétaient, expliqua Vance en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de son épouse. Votre état… »

Violette leva légèrement les yeux au ciel puis se remit à dessiner.

« Ne m'empêche nullement de dessiner à l'extérieur. » dit-elle.

Vance inclina la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil au dessin de Violette… Qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au paysage qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux.

« Ce sont vos futurs jardins, Vance. » lui annonça Violette avant que Vance ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit.

 

 

* * *

 


	3. Comtesse Grace Phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En 1759, le petit-fils de Vance et Violette, Venec épouse Grace Butler, la plus proche amie de sa sœur Pénélope.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

Grace

 

Le Domaine Phantomhive bourdonnait joyeusement aujourd'hui. Que de plus normal après tout, le fils du comte se mariait, mais on était aussi un peu triste car aujourd'hui, une des jeunes demoiselles du Domaine allait se marier et les quitter. Personne ne doutait de la revoir bientôt cependant. Les deux futurs époux étaient tout aussi inséparable que les deux futures épouses mais époux et épouses ne partageaient pas seulement un profond lien d'amitié, ils étaient aussi frère et sœurs. Venec et Pénélope Phantomhive d'un côté. Grace et Georges Butler de l'autre.

Dans l'une des chambres du Manoir, les deux futures épouses se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, devant une porte et prête à sortir.

« Après vous, madame, dit Grace Butler en plongeant dans une profonde révérence.

-Non. Après vous, madame. » répondit Pénélope Phantomhive en s'inclinant tout aussi profondément.

Les deux jeunes femmes relevèrent la tête. Leur regard se croisèrent et elles éclatèrent de rire avant de se redresser. C'est finalement bras-dessus, bras-dessous que Grace et Pénélope sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre leurs frères et fiancés.

 

* * *

 


	4. Comtesse Esther Phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En 1777, le fils de Grace et Venec Phantomhive, Charles, épouse l'une de ses cousines Esther. Le mariage n'est pas heureux.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

Esther

 

L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée mais Magda était déjà au travail. Elle avait des plantes à faire sécher, diverses mixtures, potions et simples à préparer. On frappa soudain trois coups à sa porte. Magda ne leva même pas la tête de son travail. Elle connaissait déjà l'identité de sa visiteuse. Elle lui avait dit de venir la voir de bonne heure la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.

« Madame la comtesse, dit Magda après que son invitée soit entrée.

-Esther, Magda. Esther. »

Magda leva enfin la tête de son travail.

« Êtes-vous sûre, madame ? » dit-elle.

Sa famille et celle des Phantomhive étaient liées depuis de nombreuses années – sa mère, Madeline avait été la femme de chambre de la comtesse Violette Phantomhive - mais il n'était pas question d'appeler la jeune Comtesse par son prénom cependant.

« Charles est parti depuis bien trop longtemps, Magda.

-Et alors ? Ça ne serait pas le premier Phantomhive à naître un peu trop tôt, madame, je vous l'assure.

-Je n'en doute pas Magda mais il y a des scandales que j'aimerai éviter pour le moment. »

Magda inclina la tête et se mit au travail. Si c'était ce que voulait la comtesse Phantomhive.

 

* * *

 


	5. Comtesse Augusta Phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En 1799, le fils de Grace et Venec Phantomhive, Charles, épouse en seconde noce Augusta Morton.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

OS lié : [Promenade de Santé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690618)

 

* * *

 

 

Augusta

 

Augusta avait pris du retard dans le travail que la comtesse d'Arran lui avait confié. C'était en grande partie sa faute. Quand elle avait commencé son catalogue des serres, jardins et herbiers des Phantomhive, elle n'avait pas imaginé que tout ceci lui prendrait autant de temps. La collection des Phantomhive était gigantesque et Augusta se perdait avec plaisir mais bien trop souvent dans la lecture des notes de la comtesse Violette Phantomhive ou admirait pendant un peu trop longtemps ses dessins. Depuis quelques temps cependant, son retard avait une autre origine. Le comte Phantomhive était de retour au Manoir parce qu'il avait été blessé pendant l'un de ses voyages. Il y resterait pendant toute la durée de sa convalescence. Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans que le comte Phantomhive ne vienne la voir. Ils discutaient de botanique mais aussi de ses voyages et des livres qu'il lisait et qu'il lui avait prêtés.

« Vous auriez dû m'interrompre, monsieur le comte. » dit soudain Augusta, mettant ainsi fin à l'un de ces interminables monologues dont elle avait le secret.

Le come Phantomhive se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« J'aime votre esprit, Augusta… » finit-il par dire.

Le compliment la fit rire.

« Vous êtes bien le seul.

-Vous vous trompez. Tante Polly partage cet avis. »

Augusta inclina la tête pour le remercier puis se remit au travail. Le comte la regarda pendant un long moment d'un air pensif.

« Peut-être le temps est-il venu de parler à vos parents… »

Augusta inclina la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle savait très bien où tout ceci aller les mener. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise quand quelques jours plus tard, sa mère, heureuse, les larmes aux yeux, prit ses deux mains et lui dit :

« Toi, comtesse Phantomhive… Qui aurait pu le croire… »

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Comtesse Charlotte Phantomhive

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte

 

Sa fille était resplendissante dans sa tenue de mariée. En la voyant, Edward pensa immédiatement à sa première épouse. Emma, aussi, avait été resplendissante le jour de leurs noces et lui, lui, il était encore bien innocent en ce temps-là. Bien sûr, Edward savait ce qu'il devait aux Phantomhive mais aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fini par vendre Charlotte pour ça.

 

* * *

 


	7. Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

Claudia

 

« La reine a fait son choix Accepte-le et passe à autre chose. »

Virgil fusilla son frère Charles du regard. Il n'avait nullement besoin de rappeler le choix de la reine à Cédric.

« Tu pourrais te mettre à jardiner, par exemple. » ajouta Charles en commençant à boire le verre de vin qu'il avait apporté avec lui dans la chambre de leur frère.

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel - Charles pouvait-il arrêter de chercher à énerver Cédric ? - avant de recommencer à examiner le bras de son frère.

« Ta fièvre a baissé et ta blessure semble être en bonne voie de guérison mais reste prudent s'il te plait. »

Cédric inclina la tête tandis que c'était au tour de Charles de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Où est Claudia ? » demanda ensuite Cédric.

Virgil regarda Charles qui continua à boire paisiblement son verre de vin avant de le poser, une fois vide, sur la table de chevet de la chambre de Cédric.

« Elle est en train de s'occuper de ceux qui nous ont fait ça. » dit-il d'un ton sombre.

En effet, pendant ce temps-là, quelque part dans une ruelle londonienne, un homme avait le dos pressé contre un mur et une femme se serrait contre lui. N'importe qui aurait pu croire que le couple était en train de partager une étreinte amoureuse mais c'était seulement parce que personne ne pouvait voir la lame que la femme tenait contre l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

« J'ai un message pour ton chef, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il a attaqué ma maison alors dis-lui qu'il se tienne prêt à devoir dire adieu à la sienne. »

 

* * *

 


	8. Comtesse Rachel Phantomhive

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ahelya_d/33439818/20932/20932_original.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel

 

Du moment qu'ils étaient heureux, elle l'était aussi. C'était ce qu'elle avait décidé. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui était tout de même difficile de sourire de bon cœur. Elle avait essayé pourtant. Quand sa sœur, rayonnante sous son voile de mariée, s'était avancée jusqu'à l'autel. Quand elle avait cru voir un sourire sur les lèvres du comte Vincent Phantomhive au moment où Rachel fut à ses côtés. Quand ils échangèrent leurs vœux. Quand ils se retournèrent vers l'ensemble de l'assemblée, maintenant mariés.

Du moment qu'ils étaient heureux, elle aurait dû l'être aussi. C'était ce qu'elle s'était promis. Mais c'est avec la mort dans l'âme et un faux sourire aux lèvres qu'Angelina félicita le comte et la toute nouvelle comtesse Phantomhive pour leur mariage.

 

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
